


:)

by TreggiDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке кинк-феста: "Почему Шерлок никогда не пользуется смайликами в sms-сообщениях".</p>
            </blockquote>





	:)

_«Приди и спаси меня»_  
  
Джон отправляет сообщение и устало потирает лоб. Через секунду телефон пиликает.  
  
 _«? ШХ»_  
  
«Проверьте правильность кода. Указанный код не совпадает», – механически сообщает чертов автомат. За спиной Джона уже собралась очередь.   
  
– Ненавижу тебя, – говорит Джон машине.   
  
_«Слышал про законы робототехники?»  
  
«Снова не поладил с автоматом? ШХ»_  
  
«Проверьте правильность кода», - терпеливо повторяет автомат.   
  
– И ты меня ненавидишь тоже, – цедит Джон. – Не отпирайся. Я вижу тебя насквозь.  
  
 _«Ты снова с ним разговариваешь. ШХ»  
  
«Да»  
  
«Забавно. ШХ»_  
  
Шерлок всегда так поступает. Пишет: «Забавно». Джон считает, это странно. Если смешно, отчего бы просто не поставить смайлик? Есть что-то нездоровое в том, чтобы сообщать: «забавно», если тебе забавно.  
  
«Надо спросить, почему он никогда не использует смайлики», – думает Джон. Но тут машина издает странный скрежет, и все эти глупости вылетают у Джона из головы.  
  
  
***  
  
  
– Скука.  
  
Шерлок вытягивает руку с пистолетом и стреляет в стену. Джон глядит, как пуля выбивает из стены кусочек. Выбоина попадает в аккурат на глаз смайлика, намалеванного краской. Случайность? Неимоверная меткость?   
  
– Забыл? Ты миссис Хадсон обещал в стену больше не стрелять.  
  
Шерлок убирает пистолет в карман халата. Вздыхает.  
  
– Джоооооооон.  
  
– Что еще?  
  
– Дай мой гарпун.  
  
  
***  
  
  
 _«Виды нарезки табака: Flake»  
  
  
11 комментариев_  
  
 **Dr.patience:** Невероятно увлекательная информация! =)))  
  
 **___SH:** Зачем тогда читаешь, если не заинтересован?  
  
 **______ Dr.patience:** Должен же хоть кто-нибудь комментировать твой пустынный блог)  
  
 **_________SH:** Пришел похвастаться посещаемостью своего блога?   
  
**____________ Dr.patience:** И в мыслях не было!  
  
 **________________SH:** Знаю. Это была шутка.  
  
 **___________________ Dr.patience:** И я должен был понять это… по интонации твоих букв??  
  
 **______________________SH:** Видишь, но не замечаешь.  
  
 _Нет новых комментариев_  
  
  
***  
  
  
«Что-то здесь не так», – подумал Джон, в очередной раз получив бесстрастное: «Забавно».  
  
Он решительно сдвинул брови и отправил:  
  
«  »  
  
Ответа не последовало. Когда Джон вернулся с работы, Шерлок был занят очередным экспериментом. В кастрюле что-то шипело – видимо, плавились стенки. Новая кастрюля, миссис Хадсон одолжила ее Джону на днях.   
  
– Рад, что ты оценил.  
  
– М?  
  
– Кастрюлю.  
  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты. Не мешай, Джон, я должен сосредоточится. – Шерлок внимательно глядел в микроскоп, открываясь от него, только чтобы что-то записать в блокноте.  
  
Джон вздохнул и решил отдохнуть. Только он присел в кресло, как из кухни раздалось требовательное:  
  
– Джон!  
  
– М-м?  
  
– Мой телефон.  
  
– Да заведи ты уже собаку, вещи приносить! – Джон закатил глаза к потолку. Посмотрел под пледом на диване, на подоконнике, на журнальном столике. – Где он? Куда ты его положил в последний раз?  
  
– В свой карман.  
  
Джон страдальчески вздохнул. Протопал на кухню, подошел к Шерлоку, внимательно глядящему в микроскоп. Привычным движением сунул руку в карман его халата.   
  
– Держи.   
  
– Напиши Лестрейду. Напиши: известь и частицы серебра, вероятно, Бирмингем. Написал?  
  
– Да.   
  
– Отправляй.  
  
– Уже отправил, Шерлок. Я способен совершать простейшие действия без инструкций.  
  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся уголком рта.  
  
– Плохое настроение?  
  
– Придется объяснять миссис Хадсон, что стало с кастрюлей. И ты не ответил на мое сообщение.  
  
– Занят. Могу ответить устно. Что там было?  
  
– Ничего. Ничего особенного. Смайлик, – признался Джон. Он уже чувствовал себя глупо. Шерлок скривился. – Держи свой телефон.  
  
– Положи в карман.  
  
В течение следующей недели Шерлок не прикасался к телефону. Джон вынимал его и убирал в карман Шерлока даже на людях, краснея от удивленных взглядов Салли и Грега. Отправлял за Шерлока смс-ки, совершал звонки, ставил на зарядку. Шерлок делал вид, что ничего необычного не происходит.  
  
  
***  
  
  
 _«Могу я задать вопрос?»_  
  
«У нас свободная страна, доктор. МХ»  
  
«Что у Шерлока за фигня со смайликами?»  
  
«  МХ»  
  
Что и следовало ожидать.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Джон долго думал над этой загадкой, но загадки – это не по его части, а Шерлок явно не хотел давать подсказок. Он вообще отказывался говорить об этом. А потом все как-то сразу навалилось, и стало не до того. Вот они расследуют дело о похищенных детях, а в следующий момент уже убегают от полиции, вот Мориарти ломает комедию, пытаясь запутать Джона своей ложью. Джона было не провести, он кричал и тыкал пальцем в обманщика, такого же ненавистного, как чертовы автоматы:  
  
– Ты Мориарти! Мориарти!  
  
Шерлок выглядел бледным и осунувшимся. Да и у Джона больше не было желания прибавлять «улыбочку» в конце сообщения. Слишком все стало серьезным. Слишком все было плохо.  
  
Извещение о миссис Хадсон, попавшей в больницу, оказалось последней каплей. Шерлок не пожелал ехать с Джоном, чересчур занятый собственной персоной, увлеченный очередной загадкой.  
  
– Что же ты за человек?! – воскликнул Джон с ужасом, ему было противно. Миссис Хадсон, их миссис Хадсон при смерти! Но конечно, великий и ужасный детектив не станет тратить время на поездки в больницу. Джон вышел из здания и четким шагом двинулся к обочине, чтобы поймать такси.   
  
Что-то заставило его поднять голову; короткий взгляд, яркое пятно, что-то привлекло внимание.  
На соседнем доме. Кроваво-красной краской. Прямо на стене.  
  
  


**I U **

  
  
  
Что-то щелкнуло в голове. Не просто граффити. Знак.   
  
Таксист нетерпеливо оглянулся.  
  
– Едете или нет?  
  
Джон захлопнул дверцу машины. Джон поднялся по лестнице. Распахнул дверь аудитории.   
Шерлок встретил его взгляд, и Джон вдруг понял: с миссис Хадсон все в порядке. С Шерлоком – нет.   
  
Джон сделал шаг, сокращая расстояние. Шерлок был неподвижен. Конечно, он видел – послание оставили для него, конечно, он видел. Конечно, он понял, что это значит. Еще бы Джону понять хоть что-нибудь в этой чертовщине. Он знал только, что должен был вернуться. Выяснить все, наконец.  
  
– Шерлок, пожалуйста, расскажи мне, что ты задумал, – попросил Джон серьезно. Они стояли нос к носу, и это все напоминало сцену из какой-нибудь сопливой мелодрамы, и Джон бы смутился, если бы все не было так серьезно. – Позволь мне помочь. Для того и существуют друзья. Помнишь? Проводник света и все такое. Шерлок!  
  
Тот молчал очень долго. А потом выдавил, хрипло, напряженно:  
  
– Джон. Ты мне нужен.  
  
К Молли они уже отправились вместе.  
  
Когда миссис Хадсон плакала у надгробия, Джон приобнял ее, ощущая себя подлецом. Но очень счастливым подлецом.   
  
– И вечно стрелял в стену. Раскладывал всюду свои ужасные штуки из морга. Испортил мою кастрюлю… – всхлипывала миссис Хадсон. – Ох, Шерлок…  
  
Телефон в кармане завибрировал.  
  
 _«Это необходимо. ШХ»_  
  
«Я знаю  »  
  
«Не присылай мне смайлы. ШХ»  
  
Смайлофобия – редкая болезнь. Но не смертельная. Иногда даже – совсем наоборот.


End file.
